Anthing for you
by Woodsmaster
Summary: Hiei was kidnapped by Yomi. It's up to Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara to get him out but something happens to Kurama and now Youko back and he's pissed. Done. Will be sequal soon. Woodsmaster. R&R PLZ.
1. Brother?

Yukina was talking to Kurama when Botan flew over and handed Yukina a poem. That said,  
  
I'm The One  
  
I'm the one, who no one knows,  
I'm the frozen rose.  
I'm the one you're searching for,  
I'm the one who loves you more.  
I'm the one who never dared to care.  
I'm the night; you're the light,  
I'm the shadow; you're the flower in the meadow.  
I'm the black bird; you're the blue,  
We have differences galore.  
I'm your brother we have the same mother.  
I'm the one who'd rather die then see you cry.  
I'm your brother cursed because I have a father,  
I'm the one forbidden to return, rejected for being born.  
I'm the one who'll watch over you, what a beautiful view.  
I'm the one who'd give up everything to keep you safe.  
  
" Botan. Where did you get this? Who wrote it? " Yukina said softly. " I don't know who wrote it but I found it with these." Botan said as she pulled out Hiei's sword, cloak, and bandana. " There was also this." Botan said pulling out another piece of paper and handing it to Yukina, it said:  
  
Yukina,  
I know Botan will get this, the poem, and my things to you. I won't need them where I'm going. For it would be useless to fight back. It would just make death so much more painful. Little sister don't cry for me for a I don't fear death but welcome it. Take care and have a long and joyful life.  
  
Your Brother  
  
" Botan I think. I think Hiei is my brother. " Yukina said.  
" He is Yukina. He is. " Botan said. 


	2. Hiei Was Kidnapped By Yomi

Thank you for all the reviews. Here is the next charter hope you like it.  
Woodsmaster **********************************************************************  
Kurama had just put down the phone after calling Yusuke and Kuwabara. They had said they'd be there in ten minutes. Botan had gone back to Spirit World to see if she could find out where Hiei was.  
" Do you think he's all right?" Yukina said.  
" He'll be fine Yukina if there is one thing I know about Hiei it's that it will take a heck of a lot to get him down." Kurama said reassuringly. Just then Yusuke and Kuwabara walked in.  
" So what happened?" Yusuke asked.  
" Hiei told Yukina he was her brother through a letter and a poem." Kurama said.  
" Hiei's Yukina's brother." Kuwabara said.  
"Duh baka." Yusuke said annoyingly, " What else?"  
" Hiei's missing." Kurama said.  
" Not any more." Botan said as she flew in on her oar.  
" Where is Botan? " Yukina said worriedly.  
" Well I don't think you want to hear this you especially Kurama, but he's been kidnapped by. by.." Botan stammered.  
" Who Botan." Yusuke said.  
" By ." Botan said she did seem to be able to finish what she was going to say.  
" Can you describe him or her to us? " Kurama asked.  
Botan nodded, " You blinded him when you were Youko." she said.  
" Yomi." Kurama growled his eyes flashing gold.  
" Why do I have a feel you and this Yomi don't like each other? " Kuwabara said.  
" We don't and if he hurts Hiei I'll rib him apart." Kurama hissed, his hair streaked with silver and his green eyes flashing.  
" What do you mean hurt him you just said it would take a heck of a lot to bring him down? How would he hurt him? " Yukina asked in a sacred voice.  
" Yukina I don't want to scare you but if one person could find out how to hurt your brother it's Yomi who would find out how. " Kurama said softly.  
" How? " Kuwabara asked.  
" I know how he works and that's through pain. Which won't work with Hiei. " Kurama said.  
" Why not?" Kuwabara asked.  
" Hiei don't feel pain." Kurama said, " I think we better get moving the sooner we get Hiei away from Yomi the better."  
" Then let's go." Yusuke said.  
" I already have a portal open that will let you out just outside of Yomi's land." Botan said. So with that said the team left in search of they're lost companion. Botan gave each a conmucater.  
  
**************************Yomi's Castle Where Hiei Is**********************  
  
Hiei woke with a moan to find himself in a dark cold cell. Wait a minute cold how the room feel cold I'm a fire demon Hiei thought. He tried to access his ki only to find it blocked, he shivered. The room seemed to get colder every minute Hiei was starting to feel light headed from it. What is going to happen to me? Who put me here it's cold? Why did they put me in here? Where is here? Hiei thought to himself. Then a door open somewhere to his right. Who walked in a girl? A girl with aqua blue hair and red eyes. She looked at Hiei who sat shivering on the floor and said, "It's about time I found you brother now I can have the pleasure if killing you for the death of my mother."  
  
I 


	3. Kurama?

Thank you for the reviews. Hope this turned out to be good. ( ) Thoughts  
Woodsmaster  
  
"Yukina?" Hiei said through chattering teeth.  
" Don't call me that the only thing you can call me is Master got it. " Yukina hissed " Now let's have a little fun Pet."  
Hiei didn't like the sound of that and he had a reason not to like it, he knew what ice apparitions did to their "pets." beat them, tortured them, and hurt them in any way they could think of. He watched warily as Yukina walked up to him, she bent and gasped his right arm with such strength it shocked him, then with a violent twist broke both bones at once, Hiei flinched. (Why is she doing this? Why she hurting me, she seemed so innocent. She wouldn't of hurt a fly, would she, no. What is she going to do now?) Yukina was walking over again with a bucket of water. (Oh no) She garbed Hiei broken right arm and thrust it into the water then froze the water freezing his arm so it was froze broke, Hiei doubted that he'd ever be able to use it again let alone swing a sword. Yukina pulled Hiei arm out of the ice like she was pulling a knife out of butter it was froze to the elbow. The pain of the brake wasn't that bad at all but now that it was frozen it hurt terribly. Hiei lay there clenching his arm to his chest slivering violently from the cold.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama found themselves in the middle of a forest at the edge of Yomi's land.  
" Ok Kurama spill it." Yusuke said.  
" All right. Hiei has a 95% chance of coming out of this alive." Kurama said sadly.  
" Then like you said the sooner you get him out the better." Yusuke said. " Then what are we waiting for." Kuwabara said. They set off through the forest Kurama leading for if anyone knew Yomi's land it was him. When they finally got out of the forest it was late in the evening so the team reluctantly settled in for the night.  
They set off again as the first rays of sunlight came up above the treetops.  
  
" Do you think they 're be aright?" Yukina asked a worried Botan.  
" They're just fine. They're probably on their way back right now." Botan said reassuringly.  
" You really think so." Yukina said.  
Bring. Bring. Bring.  
" The comucater." Botan said as she opened it to see Yusuke looking back at her, " What?"  
" Botan. You never said we were going against the Yomi Kurama blinded. He probably is using Hiei to get to Kurama." Yusuke said sharply.  
" I doubt that's true. " Botan said.  
" Botan Yomi is a lot smarter than a lot of people think." Kurama said coming into view.  
" Do you think he'd do that thou?" Botan asked.  
" Yes." Kurama said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The cold was nearly unbearable Hiei was freezing. He knew he had to find a way to stay warm and fast or he'd die. Just then Yukina walked in. (What is she going to do now. She already broke and frozen both my arms and legs, broke all of my ribs, and beat the hell out of me.) " Hello brother. Tell me why no matter what I do you don't scream, but that don't matter any more for I'm not only going to hear you scream I'm going to see you cry." Yukina said. Suddenly the door opened again and Kurama walked in, in his Youko form.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorry the chapters are so short but this way I have to make more chapters so the story's longer as a whole. Hope you understand. Thanks again for the reviews.  
Woodsmaster 


	4. Broken Spirit

( ) thoughts. Thank you for the reviews. I might have the pairing Kurama/Hiei? If you think I should review and tell me?  
Woodsmaster  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
" Kurama what is Yomi capable of? " Botan asked.  
" Almost anything." Kurama answered.  
" Great." Yusuke said.  
" Dose Hiei have any chance to making it out of there alive? " Yukina asked worriedly.  
" Yukina I'm sorry to tell you this but the chance of that is very slim." Kurama said.  
" Yusuke." Kuwabara said.  
" What? " Yusuke said.  
" We're in trouble." Kuwabara said.  
" Got to go Botan " Yusuke said and hung up.  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama turned to face Yomi's portal group, which was made of about ten low class demons. Yusuke raised his arm and aimed his spirit gun. The demons looked at the three detectives and attacked. Yusuke fired his spirit gun and that was the end of the demons.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
(Kurama what is he doing here. Oh no what are they going to do. MY JAGAN they're going to cut my jagan. Oh this is going to hurt!) Yukina walked over to Hiei Youko following her. The ice maiden held an ice dagger in her hand well Youko held a leaf sword. Vines slowly warped themselves around Hiei pinning him to the floor. Hiei thrashed and struggled against the vines that held him painfully to the ground. Youko leaded over the frightened fire demon and put his sword to Hiei's jagan cutting an X sharply into the highly sanative skin on and around the jagan. Hiei screamed in agony and pain. Yukina then lowered her dagger and made a cross over Youko X mark on the jagan. Hiei screamed again with that the two demons turned and left Hiei lying on the floor shivering with cold and screaming in pain and agony.  
The pain was overwhelming and the cold was unbearable. Hiei knew then that he was as good as dead. There was next to no hope that anyone would find him. He had made a deal with Yomi that if he went with him then Yomi would leave Yukina alone, but Yukina had been working with Yomi all along and now so was Kurama. Hiei couldn't stand it, his sister his only family left, the person he got the jagan implanted for, the person he had sacrificed so much for, was going to be the one who killed him. He had always thought he would die in battle not die tied to the floor freezing and in unbearable pain. He just couldn't stand it any more the pain, the cold, being rejected again he cried, tear gems, black tear gem rolled down his checks to come to rest on the floor that cold ho so cold stone floor.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were almost to Yomi's castle when Kuwabara felt Hiei life energy it was slowly fading." Yusuke I think Hiei is in big trouble."  
" Why? " Yusuke asked.  
" His life energy is fading and fast." Kuwabara said.  
" How low is it?" Kurama asked worriedly.  
" Very low" Kuwabara said.  
" We better hurry, we don't have time to waste talking." Kurama said.  
" Then lets go" Yusuke said.  
With that said they left traveling as fast as they could. Killing the demons that did dare get in their way. Kurama took the lead as they reach the castle. Inside was a twisting maze of hallways, rooms, and staircases. The group made their way through with great care. " How is Hiei life energy? " Kurama asked.  
" Lower then it was when I first sensed it and still lowering. " Kuwabara said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I know this chapter took me awhile but it has a lot happening in it has you can see now that you finished reading it. The next chapter may be the last chapter in this story. If you think I should make 2 or 3 more chapters please tell me so I can make more.  
Woodsmaster 


	5. Yomi Plan Is Out

( ) Thoughts  
* * Mind specking Thank you for all your reviews and thanks for telling me you wanted more chapters. Hope you like this chapter.  
Woodsmaster  
  
************************************************************************  
  
" Don't worry brother. This won't hurt I promise." Yukina said sweetly. (Yeah you say it won't but it dose.) Yukina and Youko tied Hiei by his wrists to a chain that they higher so he was hanging thirty feet in the air. Blood ran down his arms and legs to puddle on the ground. (I'm losing too much blood.) " Brother I just like you to know that you will live just long enough to see your fox die." (What but Kurama is standing right next to her? Is she going to kill him even though he help her hurt me.) " This isn't your fox brother." Yukina said turning to Youko. Youko turned and looked up at Hiei and it was than that Hiei noticed that the fox only had three tails, Youko Kurama had four.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Botan if Hiei is my brother why didn't he tell me? Dose he even know he's my brother?" Yukina asked softly.  
" Hiei dose know you're his sister but he didn't tell you because he don't think he deserves you as a sister." Botan answered.  
" Why dose he think he don't deserves me as a sister?" Yukina asked.  
"Hiei as done a lot of thinks in his past that he regrets and some of those things he did aren't very nice so he don't think you'd want a brother who did those things so he don't think he deserves you as a sister." Botan said.  
" It doesn't matter what he did or has done he is my brother and always will be no matter what he did or has done he still my brother. " Yukina said.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara walked into a large round room. Kurama stopped dead in his tracks. " What is it? What's the matter?" Yusuke said.  
" Blood. I smell blood." Kurama said  
" Blood? " Kuwabara said.  
" Yes. Blood. Demon blood. Fire demon blood." Kurama said.  
" Hiei." Yusuke said.  
" Follow the sent Kurama." Yusuke said.  
" I'm not a dog Yusuke but I will follow the sent." Kurama said a hint of anger in his voice.  
Kurama followed the sent and ended up at a puddle of blood on the ground. Looking up he saw what he dreaded he would see ever since the team had set out to rescue Hiei.  
" Holy cow" Kuwabara said as he looked up at the fire demon he thought he never see so close to death.  
" We got to get him down." Yusuke said.  
" AAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Kuwabara yelled in pain, " My arm frozen."  
* Kurama. Yukina she's working for Yomi. *  
* What but she at the temple with Botan. * Kurama said but as he said it Yukina walked up to them with a smirk that mirrored the one Hiei would wear right before he went in for the kill. Yukina started to explain Yomi's plan to the team as she did Kurama contacted Botan to see if Yukina was still with her.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Bring. Bring. Bring.  
" Botan." Kurama whispered as she came into view.  
" Why are you whispering?" Botan whispered back.  
" No time to explain. Is Yukina with you?" Kurama said softy.  
"Yes." Botan answered.  
" Thanks." Kurama said as he hung up. He turned to the fake Yukina pulled his rose whip and with out a moments hesitation slit her neck.  
Then all at once Kuwabara ran to Yukina, Yusuke stood there staring at Kurama, another fox demon came up behind Kurama and gaped him, and Hiei's ki skyrocketed. The fox demon disappeared with Kurama as Hiei broke out of his binds. 


	6. Kurama's Sacrifice

( ) Thoughts. * * Mind speech. Thanks for all your reviews. Sorry this chapter took me so long.  
Woodsmaster ************************************************************************  
  
"Who are you?" Kurama asked as the fox demon let him go.  
"Don't you know?" The demon said.  
"Yomi!" Kurama hissed he knew that voice anywhere.  
"Very good. Your smarter than you look fox." Yomi said.  
"What do you want?" Kurama said sharply. Even though Kurama asked the question he already knew the answer. Yomi wanted him dead, dead and buried.  
  
"Your life." Yomi said.  
"If you can kill me you can have my life." Kurama challenged.  
"Fine." Yomi said than attacked. He came in fast; Kurama barely had time to dodge his first attack. Kurama pulled out his rosewhip and slashed Yomi's arm. Yomi growled and used the plants in the room to tie Kurama up. Kurama slash out with the rosewhip cutting Yomi's leg. Hissing in pain Yomi pulled out one of the most deadly plants in Makai of dreaded Desert Moth. Dripping acid, poisonous fangs, and giant razor sharp leaves. (He's going to rip me apart.)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
" Catch him Kuwabara." Yusuke yelled. Kuwabara ran underneath Hiei and waited for the blood covered, fragile, little fire demon to land in his arms. Hiei did out cold from lose of blood and life energy.  
" Let's get him to Yukina fast." Yusuke said as he started for the exit. Kuwabara followed behind him as fast as he dared with the little fire demon in his arms.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
" Botan!!" Yusuke yelled as they reached the top of the stairs that lead to the temple. Botan came running out a worried look on her face.  
" Yusuke what happened? Why did Kurama call and ask me if Yukina was still with me?" Botan asked as she ran up to the boys. She hadn't seen Hiei yet but when she reached them she saw him and gasped.  
" We'll explain later right now we have to get him to Yukina." Kuwabara said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kurama watched as the Desert Moth drew nearer, terror filled him. The Desert Moth raised its razor sharp leaves and with a shriek it cut Kurama in two. ************************************************************************  
  
Sorry this chapter so short the next one will be longer I hope. PLZ review.  
Woodsmaster 


	7. Youko Kurama

Thanks for your reviews. This chapter should be longer than the last one. Hope you like this one. PLZ review.  
Woodsmaster  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan came in to the room where Yukina was. Kuwabara was still carrying Hiei. " Hiei. What happened to him and where's Kurama?" Yukina asked worriedly.  
" I'll explain has you heal him for I know you will." Yusuke said. Yukina bent down to where Kuwabara had set Hiei down on the couch, and began to heal him as Yusuke began to explain what happened.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
As the Death Moth cut Kurama in two, Yomi laughed but he stopped when he heard someone laughing with him. As the laughter died a cold menacing voice spoke from the dust of the Desert Moth, " Yomi long time no see." Yomi stared into the fading dust to see a pair of cold flashing golden eyes glaring back at him.  
" Yomi sir." A small voice said suddenly as a little girl stepped in front of Yomi. Three things happened in the next couple of minutes, one was to fast to see, another was that the little girl fell to the ground dead her head cut off, the last was Yomi falling to his knees gasping for breath a breath that would never come. As Yomi died Youko Kurama walked out of the dust to stand laughing over the bodies of the little girl and Yomi.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Hiei lay sleeping on the couch completely healed thanks to his sister's healing powers. Yusuke and the others were trying to figure out what to do about Kurama when Koenma appeared. " Botan your not going to like this but you have to go get three new souls, a little girl who was just seven, Yomi, and last of all Kurama." He said sadly.  
" Kurama. He's dead. No it can't be true." Botan said.  
" That isn't all. Yusuke you and Kuwabara have to go with her and well she gets the souls you have to catch and bring in Youko Kurama." Koenma said.  
" What but how in world are we going to catch let alone bring in Youko." Yusuke said sharply.  
"With my help that how." A voice said from the doorway. The whole group turned toward the door to see Hiei leaning against the doorframe.  
" Hiei you can't go your not strong enough." Kuwabara said.  
" I 'd know if I was strong enough or not and I'm the only one Youko will let near him if he's just killed his life time long enemy." Hiei snapped.  
" What do you mean life long enemy?" Kuwabara asked.  
" Yomi did something that was just plain unforgivable." Hiei said.  
" Are you saying he deserved to die?" Botan said.  
" Exactly." Hiei said.  
" Why do you say it's unforgivable." Yukina asked.  
" Yomi well he I can't say what he did my sorry but this is one promise I am going to keep." Hiei said. Hiei finally convinced Yusuke and Kuwabara to let him go with them. The boys left for the Makai with Botan.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Ok maybe I was wrong when I said it should be longer it seems almost the same. PLZ review.  
Woodsmaster 


	8. Connected Souls

Thank you for the reviews. This could be the last chapter. PLZ Review my goal for this story is to reach at least 50 reviews. I'm at 37 now so PLZ, PLZ review.  
Woodsmaster  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
" Hiei you should sit down we have been walking for at least six hours you need to rest." Yusuke said.  
" Yusuke for the last time I'm fine." Hiei said a hint of annoyance in his voice. (O.k. to tell the truth I'm not fine at all and if I end up fighting Youko I know for a fact I will die. I hate to admit it but I'm not strong enough to even fight a low class demon much less Youko Kurama right now.)  
" All right." Yusuke said.  
The group had just reach Yomi's castle and were making their way toward where Botan sensed the three souls.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Youko turned from the bodies and walked back to where Kurama was laying, his hand grasping his stomach, blood streaming from the wound. " Hold on." Youko whispered softly. " Youko I'm dieing." Kurama stammered weakly. " Listen to me you can't die I won't let you." Youko said sharply as he placed his hand over Kurama's hand and started a chant.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yusuke, Botan and the other two boys made their way into the room. The first thing they saw was the bodies Yomi and the little girl. Botan went to get their souls, leaving the boys to find Kurama and Youko. Kuwabara was the first the see them. Kurama was propped up against the wall Youko leaning beside him a ghostly pale, his eyes unfocused and glazed over. "Yusuke. I found them." He called.  
Yusuke and Hiei came over to where Kuwabara was followed by Botan "Kurama." She said softly.  
"I'm in a way glad you came but then again I dreaded your coming." Kurama said weakly. The boys and Botan jump.  
"Kurama. How?" Yusuke asked.  
" By feeding my energy through the link that connects our souls." Youko said his voice broken.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorry it took me so long to get this one up. Looks like there be a couple more chapters. Thank you for the reviews. PLZ review this chapter.  
Woodsmaster 


	9. Anything For You Little Sister

Thanks for the reviews. ( ) Thoughts. * * Mind speaking. Trying for 650 words on this chapter.  
Woodsmaster  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I know why you're here Yusuke. You're here to take me in aren't you?" Youko said barely above a whisper.  
" Yes." Yusuke said.  
" Koenma will have me killed because of the little girl." Youko stammered.  
" He will but he will have to get through me to get to you." Hiei said angry.  
" If Koenma kills Youko he'll kill me too." Kurama whispered.  
The group didn't say anything else. Botan left to take the souls to the Spirit World. Yusuke and Kuwabara carried Kurama well Hiei supported Youko.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yukina and Koenma waited for the group to return, not knowing that the group was just outside.  
" Hiei don't if the punishment for killing a human is death, who knows what the punishment for killing a god is." Yusuke said.  
" I don't care if he takes them apart like you know he will because he wants Youko dead he'll kill Kurama. Youko the only thing keeping, Kurama alive right now." Hiei snapped.  
Yukina and Koenma hearing the conversation didn't know what to think as the group made its way into the room. Yusuke and Kuwabara still carrying Kurama. The two boys carefully laid their friend on the couch as Hiei came in with Youko who was looking worse then ever. His glazed over eyes were now clouded. He was so pale you could have mistaken him for a walking corpse. " What the?" Koenma said, " How?"  
" I will explain if you promise to keep your man the hell away from Youko. They and you are not to touch him. Got it." Hiei threatened sword drawn.  
" Ok I promise." Koenma said shaken.  
So Hiei explained why Kurama was still alive and how Youko was keeping him alive by giving him his life energy. Yukina was healing Kurama as Hiei explained. By the time Hiei finished explaining it was late so everyone retired for the night.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kuwabara was the first one up in the morning so he made breakfast for everyone. Which turned out pretty good for once. Koenma looked around the table a then had a quick decision. " I f on one ever tells my father I'll tell him you guys took care of Youko and somehow Kurama was still alive when you got to him."  
" So what your saying is that you're not going to kill Youko?" Kuwabara asked.  
" Yes." Koenma answered.  
It was then that a knife suddenly came through the window and buried itself in Yukina's arm. Hiei was at her side in a spilt second. " Yusuke you make sure Yukina's all right. Kuwabara go get the first aid kit. Botan please make sure there's no poison on the knife and that none if it got in to her blood stream if there is. I'm going to find this guy and teach him a lesson he won't soon forget." Hiei ordered.  
Yusuke check Yukina for any other cuts well Botan check for poison that luckily there was none. Kuwabara came back with the first aid kit, when Kurama and Youko came into the room. Kurama walked over to Yukina saw what had happened and went straight into healing her with help from Youko. About in hour later Yukina now fine Hiei came back. " Yukina are you all right." Hiei asked as he came into the room through the window.  
" Yes I'm fine. Thanks to Kurama and Youko." Yukina answered softly.  
Hiei turned to the two foxes " Thank you. All of you for helping my sister."  
"Hiei why did you leave." Yukina asked.  
" I'll do anything for you, I'll do anything to keep you safe, and give up everything if I have too to keep you safe even my life little sister." Hiei answered.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well I think that's the end. Tell me what you think. I hope you liked this story I did.  
Woodsmaster 


End file.
